Wolverine's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Batman Batman: Charles didn't teach you everything. Wolverine: He taught me to become more that I am. Batman: But not the importance of self-control. ---- Wolverine: We both have ungrateful children. Batman: I can't recall Damian as my son. Wolverine: Neither do I about Daken. VS. Daken Wolverine: I'm the original. Daken: Second Generation is better. Wolverine: I am the best on what I do. ---- Wolverine: Time for a rematch. Daken: If you insist... Wolverine: I'll defeat you this time, son. VS. Gorilla Grodd Gorilla Grodd: You would be useful on my side. Wolverine: Screw You. Gorilla Grodd: If you are not on my side,you are dead. VS. Harley Quinn Harley Quinn: You'll make a good toy to Bud and Lou. Wolverine: As If it would scare me... Harley Quinn: Don't worry. Their teeth are very sharp. VS. Havok Havok: You are still very paranoid. Wolverine: It's easy to be like this with friends like you,Alex. Havok: You have no friends left,Logan. VS. Hawkman Wolverine: Do you think you are worthy to fight me, bub? Hawkman: The Nth metal provides what other metals can't. Wolverine: I am the best at what I do. VS. Hellboy Hellboy: These claws won't put me down. Wolverine: '''This thought demonstrates your ignorance. '''Hellboy: '''That was a low blow. ---- '''Wolverine: Another of Colonel Stryker's projects? Hellboy: You won't want to mess with me,pal. Wolverine: Screw you,Hellboy. VS. Hulk Hulk: '''Little man cross Hulk's path again. '''Wolverine: You have a problem with this? Hulk: HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN AGAIN. VS. Jean Grey Wolverine: To think I loved you... Jean Grey: The only reason you're still alive. Wolverine: Still grieving for Scott. I see. ---- Jean Grey: I'm impressed you still have friends,Logan. Wolverine: They knew what Charles taught them. Jean Grey: Including your daughter? ---- Wolverine: At least,not all the X-Men lost perspective. Jean Grey: '''The world changed since Bayville. '''Wolverine: No. YOU changed. ---- Jean Grey: I just had enough of criminals,Logan. Wolverine: Iceman,Beast Boy,Dazzler and Red Arrow were criminals? Jean Grey: A bunch of traitors. VS. Lady Deathstrike Lady Deathstrike: Do you remember my family,Logan-san? Wolverine: Of all things I should forget.... Lady Deathstrike: '''It seems you know why I'm here. VS. Mr.Freeze '''Mr.Freeze: '''I need your adamantium to cure Nora. '''Wolverine: '''Screw you. '''Mr.Freeze: '''I need your adamantium. Not your permission. ---- '''Wolverine: I wouldn't trust Colonel Stryker. Mr.Freeze: He promised to help me to cure my wife. Wolverine: '''He doesn't fight for lost causes. VS. Nightcrawler '''Nightcrawler: You are the only who didn't get thrown in Jail,Logan. Wolverine: '''Dick had the same ideas as Charles,Kurt. '''Nightcrawler: Let me show you what I think of traitors. ---- Nightcrawler: Where have you been when Jean needed? Wolverine: What happened to Scott was a tragedy. Nightcrawler: Story is about to repeat itself. ---- Nightcrawler: The Regime won't take a no as an answer. Wolverine: Screw you,Kurt. Nightcrawler: Story is about to repeat itself. VS. Poison Ivy Poison Ivy: A kiss for luck? Wolverine: Screw you. Poison Ivy: Let's see if you can handle my poison. ---- Wolverine: Get outta my way,Ivy. Poison Ivy: How about a kiss,Logan? Wolverine: I'll pass. VS. Red Robin Wolverine: Another Robin? Red Robin: It's RED Robin for you. Wolverine: Should I give you my seal of approval? VS. Robin Robin: You remind me of my father. Wolverine: And you remind me of Daken. Robin: Bruce was cold-hearted too. VS. Reverse Flash Reverse Flash: You never forget your past,do you? Wolverine: '''Everyone says that about me. '''Reverse Flash: '''That's why you have no future. VS. Scarecrow '''Scarecrow: What keeps you up at night? Wolverine: '''Memories about my possible past. '''Scarecrow: So... The past really frightens everyone. VS. Shazam Wolverine: A kid is planning to take me on? Shazam: This child has the power of six gods in a human body. Wolverine: But I am the best on what I do. VS. Superman Superman: Your claws won't scratch me. Wolverine: '''This thought shows your ignorance. '''Superman: '''I won't give you teaspoon. ---- '''Wolverine: I don't need krypthonite to defeat you,Superman. Superman: Maybe just a bit of luck. Wolverine: I am the best at what I do. VS. Winter Soldier Wolverine: I don't avenge people normally. Winter Soldier: It's about Daken,right? Wolverine: After you killed Itsu,I'll make an exception. Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2